Eavesdropping
by babybluecat247
Summary: Continuation of Tae17's story!


Chapter 13 Hi, I'm really sorry I didn't update for Tae17, I've been busy with RPs and school work, but I'm updating now and that is all that matters! I knew that I needed to finish this war between us, but I also didn't want to hurt him. He did care about my safety and about me, but I can't help but want to have a little fun. What could I do that would make me utterly happy about finally getting back at him for eavesdropping. Maybe I could convince him that he made me mad at him and make him beg for my forgiveness. Although that seems like a long shot, Alek isn't the one to grovel he is the one to make a fuss and accidently make thing worse. But I couldn't possibly think about him anymore seeing as I was surrounded by some of the hottest Mai guys. There was one guy that I found kind of intriguing he was sitting on the couch not trying to make his way through the crowd to fawn over me. I liked that, it was sweet. I walked over to him and sat on the couch pretending like my feet hurt from my heels, but they didn't, I wore the most comfortable pair. I can't believe that Amy let me borrow them. The boyishly handsome Mai wasn't even paying attention he was staring out the window. I quickly said something to him. "Hi, I'm Chloe." I started to talk and he didn't even turn his head. I took that as he didn't want to speak with me. I walked over to Jasmine and pulled her away from her conversation with a tall hot brunette. "Chloe is something wrong?" Jasmine asked as she looked around the room to see if any of the guys were giving the slightest possibility that they were eavesdropping. She had no problems with any of them so she turned back to me. "Everything is fine, but I was just wondering if you knew where Alek went." I asked pointing to where I last saw him. "No he just looked at you scowled and walked away. The plan is definitely not going as we had hoped." Jasmine pouted. "I wonder if I may have pushed this a little too far I know I said that I wanted to get back at him but I didn't want to hurt him." I said while looking at the door. "I don't know, but he'll come back, I know him and he always comes back in an hour or so. But for now can I please get back to the really hot brunette." I had never seen Jasmine act like this before. She was having so much fun that I merely gave her a nod. I went back to talking to the many Mai that were trying to woo me. It was flattering but I definitely didn't like this much attention. Well I would have if the attention was from Alek but these boys were nothing like him. Some were taller, some were scrawnier, some were too much muscle and not enough height, and others just weren't that attractive. Sometimes I liked to think about how Alek and I had started our very awkward relationship in the hallway a few weeks ago. The way he pushed me up against the wall as I was trying to walk away from him. He and I were nothing more than a few words and a basketball. I didn't even think of him as anything other than a jock without a brain. Now I think of him as a wonderful, cocky, abnormally sexy Mai. Sometimes I think of what would've happened between us if we weren't Mai. Before I could think about anything more I remembered that I was still around a bunch of guys that were still trying to get my attention. "Excuse me boys but I have to do something really quick I will be back in a few minutes." They simply nodded in sync and I was out the door to try and find Alek. Knowing him he would probably be on the roof, I quickly ran up the stair case to the door that I was pretty sure went to the roof. I was correct about both the door and Alek. He simply sat on the edge of the building and looked over. "You know if I was an assassin you would be dead right now." I said as I sat down next to him. He gave the tiniest smirk but then his face went back to having no emotion. "Are you mad at me?" I asked looking into his eyes. They were blank not the slightest hint of emotion. "I don't really know, I saw you talking to the guys and I just walked out. I could see them trying to court you." Court me, did he seriously just say court me. Since when are we in the 1600's? I gave him a small giggle. He looked at me with an eyebrow up. "You said court like we are from the 1600's or something. Then again you are British." I said giving him a smile. He gave me his signature smirk and laughed also. "You're right I am British, those guys in there don't stand a chance." I gave him a raised eye brow and started to speak. "What makes you think you have a chance, I mean some of those guys were very attractive." I said jokingly. He simply turned around and got up off the edge. I decided that my dress was getting wrinkled so I go up too. "So my answer to your previous question is…." He leaned down and gave me a sweet passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for minutes though it felt like hours. The kiss kept getting deeper and deeper. And when I felt him leave my lips I walked away with a bright smile on my face. He stood there waiting for a reply but I wasn't going to give up that easily. I tried to open the door that would take me back inside but it was locked. I looked over at Alek and came over to me. He took a key out of his pants pocket and opened the door. Really was I that stupid that I couldn't figure out that every time people go up on a roof in a TV show they get stuck up there. But I didn't expect him to have a key. I walked right past him not even giving him a second glance. Though, I desperately wanted to. I wanted to stare at his chiseled features for ever but I knew that all that would get me would be a lot of sly remarks. I always wondered why he had such an effect on me whenever I was around him. His chocolate brown eyes stared into my soul and always made me feel so warm inside. I got down to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door to get back to the hallway. I walked down to room 1803 and walked in and once again I was swarmed by all the attractive Mai that were in the penthouse. All I could think about was how Alek wouldn't even give any of them a second glance if they were girls and if he was in my position. Okay maybe I was being a little mean to him. So he listened in on a few too many conversations, it didn't mean that I didn't still like him. He was always so sweet to me. I was suddenly pulled out of my train of thought when Alek pulled me into a sweet kiss. It was extremely short but I could tell that it meant a lot. I wanted desperately to ask Jasmine if the boys could leave. So I did just that, I mean I had met all the guys and none of them did anything for me. I walked straight to Jasmine. "Hey Jas, do you think you could ask all of the boys to leave? I really don't need to be introduced to anyone else." I said while looking back at Alek. I could tell that Jasmine didn't want all of them to leave because she was having a lot of fun. "Actually before you answer, how about they stay and you can keep talking to them all you want I just won't be here." I said and then quickly turned around so not to see her face. I simply walked over to Alek grabbed his hand and walked out the door. 


End file.
